Pensadero
by Luls
Summary: Momentos en la vida de los Merodeadores. Recuerdos, los llaman.


**N/A:** _los capítulos tendrán continuidad, pero no una cronología pautada. _

**Disclaimer: **_todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**Pensadero**_

**--**

Remus cerró su libro y humedeció sus labios una vez más. Era muy molesto el silbido de James, continuo y agudo, que trataba de ocultar la tensión que sentía. Que sentían todos. Era casi palpable. Y Peter, sentado a su lado, no ayudaba con su fastidioso hábito de mecerse de atrás para adelante.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

Era muy notable la falta de Sirius. La falta de esa risa estruendosa y a veces desubicada a la mitad de algún sermón de McGonagall, causada por alguna palabra que creyera divertida. Remus miró su reloj, casi mecánicamente. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Vagamente James había propuesto hacía un rato ir a buscar algo a las cocinas. La propuesta había quedado flotando en el aire, sin obtener respuesta concreta.

Los tres evitaban mirarse, pero aunque no lo dijeran, aunque quisieran evitarlo, los tres estaban pensando en lo mismo. Era imposible no hacerlo. Su relación, llegando al extremo de la simbiosis, era así. Pero por algún motivo, en ese momento no estaban funcionando bien. Por un motivo muy definido, en realidad. Como un auto al que le faltara una rueda. O algo así.

La puerta se abrió. Todos llevaron de inmediato sus ojos hacia allí. James fue el primero en levantarse de su cama. Sirius estaba de pie, bajo el marco de la puerta. No estaba sonriendo. No iba a estarlo, no, claro. Su expresión era amarga, aunque extrañamente aliviada al mismo tiempo. James se demoró unos segundos, pero luego, sin advertencia, se acercó a Sirius y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Remus se tomó unos momentos para echarle una mirada a Peter, quien tenía los labios apretados y evidentemente no sabía qué hacer. Remus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y fue a unirse a sus dos amigos en la puerta, abrazándolos a ambos. Peter se incorporó casi en seguida.

Sirius empezó a temblar. Los otros tres aumentaron la presión del abrazo, así, fuerte, para que viera, para que supiera. _¿Lo ves, Sirius? Aquí._

-Nosotros siempre seremos tu familia –dijo James, con su voz apagada, suave, contra el hombro de su amigo.

Sirius asintió. Ya lo sabía.

* * *

Para Remus era distinto, eso de ser él el benefactor. Cuando, en segundo año, James y Sirius habían descubierto que era un licántropo, pensó que la vida que había soñado en Hogwarts permanecería como sueño para siempre.

Había costado, había sido duro, todos habían hecho esfuerzos. Pero se había logrado. Remus se había jurado internamente que jamás, jamás olvidaría aquello. En su mente firmó una especie de acuerdo privado que estipulaba que siempre les sería fiel y los querría. Era idiota, ahora que lo recordaba, ya adulto, más alto que su padre. Pero era así.

No era que le hubieran hecho un favor. Su padre siempre le decía, _no estás mendigando nada_. Por supuesto que no. Pero había tenido tanta suerte... Y no era fácil, sobre todo con ellos dos, poner las cosas en igualdad. No tenía demasiado en qué resaltar, y ni siquiera necesitaban ayuda con las tareas. De alguna forma, ahora sentía que podía equipararse. Era raro pensar eso.

Cosas pequeñas, como dejar que Sirius eligiera el lugar en la mesa, o que se bañara primero, o dejarlo dormir hasta más tarde y llevarle galletas a la clase de Slughorn.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él lo notaba. Era lo que él quería hacer. Era su amigo.

Una noche, James y Sirius tuvieron detención. Remus y Peter decidieron esperarlos, pero Peter se había quedado dormido, recostado en su cama, con un libro de historietas abierto sobre su pecho. Remus sonrió al verlo, y comenzó a leer un libro de Encantamientos.

Sirius llegó primero, pasada la medianoche, y se dejó caer en la cama de Remus con las zapatillas aún puestas, farfullando algo que sonaba como.

-Crueldad... McGoo... crueldad...

Remus lo sacudió con un pie para asegurarse de su buen estado.

-¿Limpiaste ventanas?

-_Y_ puertas.

Sirius giró en la cama y se colocó boca arriba, descansando un brazo en la frente.

-¿James?

-No llegó –Remus vio a Sirius sonreír con malicia.

-Me debe 30 Sickles –dijo. Remus rodó sus ojos-. ¿Qué hay mañana?

-Flitwick, Pattern y Slughorn –Sirius gruñó.

-No leí lo de Flitwick.

-En el escritorio tienes mis resúmenes –dijo Remus, señalando. Sirius se incorporó en la cama y llevó sus ojos hasta el punto indicado. Hizo una mueca con los labios y miró a su amigo. Remus había vuelto a su libro, pero al sentir al otro muchacho mirándolo, lo miró también- . ¿Qué?

Sirius se movió hasta apoyarse contra la terminación de la cama, e hizo un gesto de indefinición con las manos.

-No tienes que cuidarme, Lunático...

Remus parpadeó. Cerró su libro y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa de luz.

-Sirius, no pretendo que...

-No importa... –interrumpió el otro- Sólo... no es que me moleste... sólo digo que no _tienes _que...

-Sí... lo sé...

Ambos cayeron en un incierto asentimiento con sus cabezas. Remus había empezado a tamborilear sus dedos contra una de sus rodillas, flexionada, y Sirius había alcanzado el extremo de la colcha y jugaba con él entre sus dedos. Oyeron a Peter voltearse en su cama, aunque ninguno miró. Remus iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero una apagada y entrecortada risa de Sirius hizo que se interrumpiera. Lo cuestionó con la mirada.

-Tú serías la mamá... –dijo el morocho, y continuó largando risitas ahogadas. Remus frunció el ceño, hasta que comprendió el chiste, y soltó un par de risas también.

-¿James sería el padre? –Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-A él se le ocurrió la idea de la familia –dijo. Remus sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Y qué sería Peter? –preguntó. Ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver al susodicho. Estaba casi cayendo de la cama, con un brazo tocando el suelo, roncando con mucho estruendo, y babeando.

-El perro.


End file.
